Guardian spirit
by yournameandnumber
Summary: Rutherfor meets her guardian spirit for the first time. If you have any suggestions for improvement, please tell me


Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

Rutherfor is the final patch priest from shaman king and doesn't show up till the very end of the series.

This is a fanfic on Rutherfor and how she got her guardian spirit, grey saucer. One-shot.

She had failed again. She had tried and tried: and she had failed again. Sobbing, she ran out of the

building, heading for her house. A small mob of people quickly followed her, yelling taunts at her like

"spiritless!" "loser!" and foremost "Geek!" After almost 20 minutes of the other children following her

and yelling insults at her, she lost them near the middle of the town. After 10 more minutes, she arrived

at her mother's house. Her mother said "did you do it this time, honey?" The girl replied "no mom... I

failed at it again." Smiling, her mother said "cheer up sweetheart, there's always next year." The girl

nodded and said "thanks mom... I'm going to go to bed early today." Her mother said "it's all right girl."

The young woman's name was Rutherfor, an aspiring shaman of the patch tribe, a native american

shaman tribe. However, Rutherfor had tried for the last several years to obtain a guardian spirit, none of

the ones that had shown up at her class had taken any interest whatsoever in her. The next day,

Rutherfor came down early to fix herself breakfast, to see her mother already there, and smiling

broadly. Rutherfor said "mom, why are you so happy?" Her mother said "I got a letter from the school,

they said you could take the day off, so you could try to find a spirit partner." Giving a rare smile,

Rutherfor said "thanks for telling me, mom!" After Rutherfor had rushed breakfast, she headed out to

one of her favorite places, a small cliff overlooking a underground lake, with a hidden path and a great

deal of privacy if she wanted it. However, to Rutherfor's surprise, someone was already there. Upon

closer inspection, however, she discovered it was Goldva, the current chieftain of the patch tribe. She

said "hello Goldva sama." Goldva, surprised that someone had arrived at her "secret spot" said "who

are you? I haven't seen you before." Rutherfor said "my name is Rutherfor, Goldva sama." Goldva

said "are you the girl that has problems getting a guardian spirit?" Nodding, Rutherfor said "Y-Yes..

that would be me, miss Goldva." (notice: Goldva is apparently a girl.) Goldva said "i'm guessing you

are here to obtain a guardian spirit, am I correct?" Rutherfor nodded and said "yes." Goldva smiled and

said "you should do fine then." Rutherfor was puzzled by this and said "what do you mean,

Goldva sama?" Smiling, Goldva said "When I was starting out as a shaman, I didn't get my guardian

spirit until I was 13 years old. These things take less time for some people and more for others. Me and

you are both in the second category." Rutherfor nodded and said "thank you miss. Oh, could you help

me find a guardian spirit here? I just somehow know that my partner is going to show up here today."

Nodding, Goldva said "all right, I will help you." After several minutes, a single spirit flew down to

where the two sat. However, it was a spirit different from any other they had seen. To the point that it

looked like an... "ALIEN!" shrieked Rutherfor at the top of her lungs, and fainted. The spirit woke her

up quickly and said to her "why are you scared of me?" Rutherfor realized that she was unable to come

up with an answer. She said "i don't know..." To her surprise, the spirit said "i can live with that."

Puzzled, Rutherfor said "what do you mean by that?" the alien said "i would like to be your ally. You

are a shaman without a spirit, and I am a spirit without a shaman. If there is any more reason for the

two of us to help each other, let me know." Smiling, Goldva said "It looks like you have a new friend,

Rutherfor." Rutherfor said "i know, doesn't it?" Smiling the second time that morning, Rutherfor and

the alien's spirit shook hands.

If you liked it, please review.


End file.
